new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Violation
Lots of bad stuff happened to me in roblox. I was no longer sane because of my experiences that I have been having lately. I tried to run from insanity and free myself, but nothing was happening for a while. I eventually felt like ROBLOX was hiding something or trying to make me quit or something. I eventually woke up from a nightmare, going onto my computer. I thought of all of this stuff just a big nightmare, so I logged into roblox. I was feeling sane and everything by now, and when I logged into roblox, nothing different was around at all. No recent places, no pictures of my incidents (I got to put them on the wikia in time), and nobody messed up. I clicked every page to make sure that everything was normal. Every page was normal except for the forums, which I haven't checked yet. I went onto the forums, seeing a new subforum that was pretty much blank. The roleplaying subforum was gone as well. Every other subforum seemed normal. I checked a few subforums just to see if anyone else was talking about it, but to my surprise, nobody here talked about it. I went back and decided to click on the blank subforum. It took longer than usual to load, yet my internet connection was intensely fast. My ping was even low. I decided to go get a snack while I wait. I grabbed a can of ravioli and cooked it for 2 minutes. When done, I ate it and went back up stairs. The page finally loaded, luckily, but it was not just some normal subforum, nor the restored roleplaying subforum. In fact, I wasn't even on the forum anymore. I was on a strange website that said "Violated". Those flashbacks that have been making me insane came back, and I started shaking and shivering. I changed the page back to roblox, but it was saying Violated for the roblox logo. I decided to ignore it because it didn't do anything else. I chose to play dungeon delver on roblox, when nothing would load. There was no NPCs or anything. Nobody was playing the game neither. Requesting server eventually popped up as I was walking a bit. When the server loaded, it turned out to be a rather gruesome game. There was robloxian corpses that were impaled. It was just too gory to explain. I was walking down through the game as I found a roblox made kid just kinda curled up how someone insane would do. Strange music played eventually and it got louder as I got closer. The kid's assets seemed to load more as I got closer as well. When I got close to touching it, my robloxian couldn't move. It zoomed into first person, and as I tried to zoom out, I couldn't. It blacked out, then after 3 seconds, the light came back and the kid was gone. I eventually looked behind myself, hearing very loud banging. I closed my eyes, just incase it was just gonna rush right to me, but it didn't really walk so fast to me. It was somewhat walking at 10 walkspeed. I was eventually able to walk again, and I was getting away from the person, only to fall in a hole. I got back to third person eventually. The place was all dark and there was nothing I could see at all. It eventually started to clear out on an empty baseplate. I eventually turned my camera a bit, only to find light. I walked towards the light, only to see it fade away. When it completely faded away, the fog came back and I could only see my character. It got back in first person mode as well. I decided to walk more, but as I was walking, I could see my health bar draining a bit every 2 seconds. There was also stabbing sounds as well. I looked behind to see an entity attacking me and trying to kill me. I decided to get away from it, only to see the entity being able to walk faster than me. When it caught up to me, my entire computer screen turned black. There was text that said "Process Violated, Restarting Computer" I was just saying to myself "Thank god!" When restarting, a blinding bright light came from my computer, and as I was looking away, everything was getting brighter and brighter, until then, all of my lights turned off. My computer fully restarted. I was thanking myself that this was over. A few more days later, as I was making sure that my roblox was ok, it was all good by then. Nothing bad ever happened anymore. I even checked my roblox game files, and everything was a ok. My insanity would never ever end though. I had night terrors and insomnia by then. I decided to be careful what I do on roblox, and never click on anything strange again. That was my big experience with roblox that I wanted to share. --Randomnoob48888 (talk) 11:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Site Based Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Creepy Category:Forums